


Cry For Them

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Iron Dad and Spider Son [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Other, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, at first Cap is an ass, heck. I need a hug after writing this, ooof, shuri didn’t die (I hope so at least), then he’s nicer I guess, this ones a doozie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSSee Tony’s PAIN (Ha Ha)





	Cry For Them

He crumpled into dust in Tony's arms. Nothing was left of Peter, this innocent kid, except ashes.

 

Tony gagged, the thought flooding his head that he'd never see Peter again. This child, HIS child, was gone forever, lost in the winds of Titan.

 

"Get up. We must leave" the blue alien lady said, sounding heartless, but Tony knew she cared deep down, seeing her reaction about her sister's death earlier.

 

Tony crumpled to his knees, unable to move from the spot where his protégé died.

 

"Peter..." he whispered, looking down at his ash covered hands. The blue lady sighed, and lifted Tony up from under his shoulders, and dragged him towards her ship, much to the dismay of the stab wound in his side.

 

Realizing he was getting pulled away, he quickly tried to gather some of Peter's ashes before it was too late. In the end, he got about a handful. Not nearly enough.

 

"I'm so sorry, kid" he whispered into his cupped hands.

 

~~~

 

Steve looked away from Bruce and Natasha, up to the landing spaceship.

 

"It's Tony?" Bruce muttered confused, seeing the man inside the ship. Steve noticed he looked in just as much, maybe even more pain than he himself was.

 

Not that Steve cared...

 

The ship landed right next to them, and almost landed on where Bucky disappeared. Steve just couldn't accept that he was dead.

 

Out walked a blue alien lady, who seemed like she couldn't care less that half the population just disintegrated. Like she couldn't care less that Thanos had won. Like she couldn't care less that the Avengers just lost a battle, causing the entire world to shift on its axis.

 

"Your friend is immobile" she said sternly, lacking any other inflection in her tone. Steve and Bruce quickly shuffled on board, trying to help their friend. Or. Not friend.

 

"Ohmygod Steve He was stabbed, we need to go right now to the hospital" he panicked, barely able to hold Tony up, so Steve stepped in. Tony was still conscious, but in a state of shock, probably from being stabbed. Steve thought it was weird, though, because he was certain Tony had suffered worse injuries.

 

He noticed Tony cupping his hands around something, grasping tightly, like it was the only thing keeping him from falling to his death.

 

Steve lifted Tony all the way back to the Wakandan med room, where Shuri was still alive and functioning. It appears no one had told her T'Challa's fate.

 

"He was stabbed, but it looks like it isn't that bad, but I'm no doctor, so..." Steve said quietly. Shuri looked at him from the side of her eye.

 

"Neither am I, Captain" she said, then proceeded to take Tony's sweatshirt off, and investigate his wound.

Tony evidently fell asleep almost immediately, making Steve wonder what on Earth he faced, wherever the hell he was.

 

"Take his ashes" Steve heard mumbled from Tony after what felt like hours. He looked down to see there were in fact, ashes in Tony's cupped hand

 

"Who..." he tried to ask, only to notice Tony fell back asleep, the ashes almost spilling out onto the floor. Steve quickly jumped to collect them, and managed to keep the handful safe. If they meant that much to Tony, they had to be pretty important.

 

"Steve what's that?" Bruce asked quietly, coming up next to Tony, seeing Shuri had done her job, and sewed Tony up pretty well. Steve looked down again, and realized just how gruesome the pile of what seemed like dust was in his hands.

 

"Someone's ashes" he choked out. Bruce's eyes widened, and he quickly ran to get a bowl for Steve to put the ashes in. He looked down, and thought he saw small glimmers of red and blue, and a bit of shiny metallic orange, but it might have just been his imagination.

 

"Here" Bruce whispered, placing the bowl he found under Steve's cupped hands, the captain dropping the ashes inside.

 

"Who could this have been?" Steve mumbled, more to himself than Bruce, but the man picked up the question, and pondered it in his head.

 

"Well I mean, I saw Tony with this weird Sorcerer dude... but he had just met him, and seemed to hate him, though the Wizard did wink at him..." Bruce was thinking out loud at this point.

 

Steve listened intently to his incoherent thoughts, trying to get the smallest idea of the person Tony cared enough about to keep the ashes of.

 

"Other than that I don't think he went on that spaceship with anyone else- wait" he mumbled, his voice getting quicker and quicker. "He was with that Spider guy we fought at the airport. But he didn't seem to actually like him that much. He wouldn't keep the ashes, would he?" Bruce said in hushed whispers. Steve just shrugged, unsure about anything that had to do with Tony ever since the Accords.

 

"Then all we can do is wait"

 

~~~

 

Tony woke up with a splitting headache, a constant throb in his side, and the ashes missing from his hand.

 

"No" he panicked, getting up a little too quick for comfort, but sitting straight nevertheless. "No no no where. Where are they?" He cried, still half asleep. He began searching all around the cot he was lying on, and on his person, to see if all that remained of the kid he was responsible for was anywhere near him.

 

They were nowhere to be found.

 

The realization that he lost Peter for good, struck Tony like 3 cargo planes, all carrying cinder blocks.

 

This time when he cried out a no, all that came out was a choked sob, that ricocheted through his bones, and shattered his heart.

 

"Tony?" He heard whispered, from the last person he expected to see here to comfort him.

 

"Steve?" He said back, his voice soft, yet pained. Steve made his way over to Tony, and sat on the chair next to the bed.

 

"I lost him" Tony sobbed into his hands, not having enough strength to reach a loud enough level for anyone a few feet away to hear. "His ashes are gone" Tony heard Steve take a quick intake of breath, before he patted his shoulder.

 

"No Tony, you have them to me for safekeeping. I transferred them to a bowl. The ashes are outside" Tony was beyond relieved at this, and even let out another sob when he heard that the only thing he had to remember Peter by was ok.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, it occasionally broken by sobs from usually Tony, but once Steve was crying too.

 

"Can I ask who?" Steve asked quietly. Tony's reaction obviously worried the man, as he started to say he didn't need to, but Tony waved him off and began explaining.

 

"I didn't want him to come. Hell, I had sent him HOME, but he still managed to stay on the ship. But he came, and died with trauma. He died in MY arms, instead of safe and at home with his aunt in Queens" he explained, having to stop every few moments to wipe his eyes, or let out a choked cry.

 

At the mention of Queens, a faint memory resurfaced itself in Steve's mind.

 

_"You got heart. Where you from kid?" Steve asked, admiring the man who had managed to catch a docking terminal with two hands._

_"Queens" the man replied. Steve smiled and started walking away._

_"Brooklyn"_

 

"Spiderman? The guy you brought with to the airport?" Steve asked warily, hoping the memories wouldn't be too much harm to Tony's already fragile state.

 

"Yeah" Tony laughed, recalling when he and Peter had first met. "He was so worried when I brought up Germany, because he said he had homework" Tony didn't even realize the impact of the statement until he had said it. More tears leaked town his face, going from his "a few tears every thirty seconds" to "thirty tears every second".

 

"He was just a kid" Steve connected the dots. He almost wanted to be angrym at Tony. Scratch that, he WAS angry at Tony for bringing a child who was still in school, to get beaten up by a bunch of Avengers. But one look at the shattered man before him, and Steve realized Tony was even more angry at himself, than Steve could ever be.

 

"More importantly, Steve, he was MY kid. Not only would we fight and train together, but we also watched movies, and played board games, and went to Coney Island, and saw plays, and did everything a father and son would do" Tony was crying harder than he had ever been now. "He was MY son, and he was taken away from me"

 

All Steve and Tony could do, all anyone could do, was sit and cry.

 

Cry for T'Challa.

Cry for Wanda.

Cry for Vision.

Cry for Groot.

Cry for Stephen.

Cry for Fury.

Cry for Hill.

Cry for Quill.

Cry for Gamora.

Cry for Sam.

Cry for Loki.

Cry for Drax.

Cry for Mantis.

Cry for Bucky.

Cry for Peter.

 

Cry for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry


End file.
